Your Sins Into Me
by dohimdraco
Summary: Sasuke finds an ancient scroll that lets a person trade bodies with another for a whole week. The person’s soul in said body is transferred to the scroll obtainee’s own body. Sasuke decides Naruto is the perfect candidate. ItaNaru Im/SasuNaru,ItaSasu
1. The Importance of Being Unobtrusive

†**Y**_our _**S**_ins_** I**_nto_** M**_e_†

**b**_y: _**S**_tupefiedNarutard_

_**NOTES: **__I can't think of any notes, really. Durn. Nope... it's not coming... yeah, okay, I found it. I got this idea after listening to 'Silver and Cold,' by AFI. Pretty funny, huh? I was just thinking, this song could be taken in any context, so I was like... how abouts I interpret it to be like... uhhh, let's sayyyy, asking to take someone's sins literally away from them just to see what the -EFF- is going on. Thus, the idea. I don't know, just whatever. This won't be very long, just enough for a few good moments and stuff. __**Although it pains me to write anything about ItaSasu, since I despise it (sorry to those who like it, I just hate Sasuke), it goes along with the story and it's only implied... kinda. **_**Ahh, this also has a lot of cuss words, because, unfortunately, I have a sailor's mouth.**

**Funny quote to make you laugh: -**_at a spelling bee, someone spells something wrong because they want to sit down-"'Cat, K-A-T, I'm outta here.' And as he passes you along he says, 'Haha, I knew there were two t's.'"_

_idk, just wanted to share that. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_**Summary**_:_ Sasuke Uchiha was always a nosy person. He wanted to know who, what, when, where, and how every time something turned up. What happens when curiosity kills the cat?[M] [ItaNaru] [Onesided SasuNaru] [Implied ItaSasu] [YAOI]_

_**Extended Summary:**__ Sasuke finds an ancient scroll that lets a person trade bodies with another for a whole week. The person's soul in said body is transferred to the scroll obtainee's own body. Sasuke decides Naruto is the only one who could ever obtain a secret, so he switches with him. Oh, but is he sorry he ever did _that.

_-----_--------

**P**_rologue: _**T**_he_** I**_mportance _**O**_f_** B**_eing _**U**_nobtrusive_

×"A man should live if only to satisfy his curiosity."- Yiddish Proverb×

------------

"**S**_asuke_ motherfuckin' Uchiha." a boisterous voice spoke loudly.

He was a burly man, someone who looked like he could break you with one finger, with hair all over his half-bare chest. His clothes were poor looking, rips and dirt spotted in random places along the blue cloth. He was pointing a sausage of a finger at 'Sasuke motherfuckin' Uchiha' in what looked like accusation. The young man being called out turned ever so slightly, tilting his head back in acknowledgement. This proceeded to piss off the big gorilla that was vituperating the black haired ninja.

Sasuke motherfuckin' Uchiha was a young man of a much smaller build than the so-called burly bum behind him. He had sleek, spiky, black hair that fell beside his face and partially over each side of his forehead. His skin was an alabaster pale color, shimmering in the early afternoon sun. His clothes consisted of expensive, intricately embroidered nagajuban and haori.1 His eyes were a deep black, like a shark's, mysterious and foreboding. He had a look on his face that voiced his indifference to the whole situation, as if to say, 'Hey, I don't care some common street rat is talking to me at all.' Maybe that was why the big man's face was turning red with anger.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, boy. I have a bone to pick with you." he spoke now, surprised at finding himself calm in the presence of such a... _traitor_. Why would they even let someone like him back into the city? He was just like his psycho brother who made Konoha look like it housed a bunch of freaks. How dare he show himself anywhere _near_ here?

"If you must say something, I am not prohibiting you from speaking your mind. Talk, old man, or I will be on my way." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, head still only turned somewhat. He wasn't in any mood for _these_ kinds of people today. There were just some people who couldn't accept the fact that he had made a mistake. He clearly made up for it by killing Orochimaru, didn't he?

"How dare you show your face to me at all? You, a young punk, with no respect even for the dead. Your father must be rolling over in his grave at your actions!" shit-face ranted, hands flailing wildly, as if that would relay his message better. His face was purple by now.

Sasuke turned his head back towards his destination. "If this is all you wish to inform me of, I have no need of listening. You certainly must be ignorant of any actions I have performed in service of Konoha. Cry to someone who cares."

"You bastard! Now you disrespect your elder and act as if anything you ever do will make up for betraying Konoha in the first place! There are far better people in Konoha than _you_, Uchiha, people who don't get the proper acknowledgement because it's being given to you."

"And who might this noble soul be?" Sasuke inquired, uninterested, or so he appeared to be.

"Naruto Uzumaki." A few people had gathered around the scene now and, when the name was announced, some had'hurrah'ed in agreement. Mothers in the crowd nodded with wisdom, understanding where the man came from perfectly. They were in the poor part of the city, a place where it was rare to find someone such as Sasuke loitering around. It was more likely to find someone like Orochimaru stumbling around the place, but that man was long dead. Naruto Uzumaki... he helped everyone in that part of the city. He grew up there and he cared enough to stay there, even though he obtained so much money for the retrieval of Sasuke.

"That's quite enough, Kazuyoshi. Please leave Sasuke alone," a new voice added to the conversation and a blonde young man stepped into the circle. He was a bit shorter than Sasuke, tan skin alight with a golden tinge. Black and orange contrasted with wild, sun colored hair, different hues streaking in spikes down the man's face and under his jawline. His face was perfect, except for three scars on each cheek of his face. His blue eyes were filtered with red, but they were gentle looking, peaceful. "We are not any different than Sasuke ourselves. He made an honest mistake, but did he not kill Orochimaru for us?" Naruto said gently, placing his hand on Kazuyoshi's shoulder.

"…I don't know how you can be so kind, Naruto. I cannot forgive Sasuke. He betrayed us. He hurt _you_. Why can't you be angry for once in your life?" Kazuyoshi pleaded, glaring at Sasuke at the end of his question. Sasuke had turned his attentions to Naruto. He hadn't seem him in a while. It was nice to see his smile again.

"I see I can't persuade you to feel any differently. Very well, I will escort Sasuke from your presence. If I hear of disturbances from you again, Kazuyoshi, I can't guarantee I won't have to contain you."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-kun." Kazuyoshi seemed pleased with this information, knowing Naruto wouldn't really ever do anything severe to him, maybe hold him in containment2 for a few hours, a night at tops. The big man turned away, finding his way back to his cart full of vegetables.

Naruto bowed politely and began walking, grabbing Sasuke's arm as he passed him. He let go once he was sure Sasuke was intent on following him into the richer part of Konoha. He was silent most of the way, perhaps waiting for Sasuke to say something, but he was sure the man wouldn't utter anything until provoked. Such was the nature of his ex-bestfriend.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Were all Uchihas so surprising?

Naruto looked at his walking companion, slightly unnerved Sasuke had said anything. _Don't you dare start acting nice now._ Naruto wanted to say out loud, but he held his tongue, too bent on figuring out anything about the male beside him.

"That's true. We both have our missions." Naruto supplied, waving to Ino, who gave him a 'holy-crap-what-the-fuck-is-that-Sasuke-beside-you?' kind of look. He smiled in reassurance. It was alright, they were just talking. He wasn't upset.

"We have time to talk, don't we? We are doing so now." Sasuke commented. He was gazing at Naruto without blinking, trying to decipher the look on his face as the blonde surveyed the area around them. He was, after all, on city duty. As an ANBU, one of his jobs was to keep the citizens of Konoha safe and satisfied. If there were any disturbances, it was Naruto's job today to keep the peace.

"You had time to talk to me back then too. Way more time than you have now…," Naruto sighed and stopped walking, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Look, Sasuke, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry for…being so, I don't know, unwilling to talk. I just- I still need more time to get over everything. You just got back a month ago. How am I supposed to react? You tried to kill me." Naruto explained, waiting for Sasuke to answer. Sasuke was looking off into the distance, trying to hide the look on his features.

"…I'm sorry." Sasuke said quietly, making Naruto wince. _Don't be nice!_ _I can't stand it._

"Damnit Sasuke! Stop being so fucking nice! Why can't you let me have _anything_?" Naruto suddenly threw on him, pupils slitting in anger. "Just-- just-- I need _time." _He finished, tears in his eyes. Sasuke watched him leave, appalled at the tears he had seen.

"Just what is that supposed to mean? First you defend me, then you crucify me. I don't understand." Sasuke wondered to himself aloud.

Clearly there was something Naruto wasn't telling him.

----------

Naruto slammed his apartment door, locking it behind him.

"_Fuck_ you, Sasuke! God, I don't know what to do." Naruto fell upon his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

"You could always leave with me," a deep monotone interrupted the break down of the blonde. Naruto's head whipped up in surprise. He wasn't surprised about the person, just that that person was _here _in his apartment, undetected by fellow ANBU.

"Ita-itachi! W-what are you doing here? You know it's dangerous! I can't believe you got past the guards. Neji is a hard one to get through." Naruto jolted up, coming to the side of the man he was talking to. He surveyed his face, the only part of the body uncovered, for any injuries.

"Apparently he has a blind spot." Itachi answered, red eyes flecked with black commas. His skin was abnormally pale, probably due to his time spent hiding in a base for too long. The Akatsuki only dare venture out when they were on a mission, to save themselves the pain of relocation. His pale skin contrasted wonderfully with his dark hair, a purple-like tint shining in the midnight tresses. He wasn't a tall man, but he wasn't short either, easily towering over Naruto, who was, unfortunately, very short. He was a picturesque mannequin, a perfect figure lined with sculpted muscles under tight skin. His face was horribly angelic, so deceivingly beautiful it could paralyze.

Naruto sighed in defeat. Itachi would always take risks and come here to see him, even if the blonde told him not to. He _knew _it was dangerous... he was just a stubborn little bastard. Just like his stupid ass brother. "Well... just try not to get caught, okay?" Naruto asked as he let his arms wrap around the taller man's waist, resting his blonde head on his lover's chest to listen to his heart. That was one of his favorite things to do.

Not many people had ever hugged Naruto, even when he was a child. The only time he heard the sound of breathing or a heartbeat, it was his own frightened one, erratic with fear. He loved to hear the regular pulse, to hear a soft breathing pattern that lulled him into relaxation, to know someone around him was living and this was real.

He sniffled.

"Naruto..." Itachi started, pushing the blonde back to survey his face. . Naruto was looking away, cheeks stained red, tears threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks. "Don't cry." It sounded like a command from the stoic man, but Naruto knew different and the threat turned into a promise as liquid washed down his face. He pressed his face back into Itachi's Akatsuki uniform, trying not to show his face as his shoulders bobbed up and down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough... I... I can't stand this..." Naruto cried into his lover's coat. Itachi didn't say anything, not really worrying about this. Naruto was stronger than he thought. If crying was a neccessary way to release stress, then it was okay for Naruto. Itachi himself would rather train to get rid of any stress, though his stress was minimal.

"What can't you stand? Am I suffocating you?" Itachi joked, although his monotonous tone would have fooled anyone. Naruto gurgled and looked up, smiling.

"No, you aren't suffocating me...It's your damn brother." the blonde looked away, pretty in pink.

"Ahh, but of course it is. For when has he ever left you well enough alone?" the strong man asked, letting Naruto push away so he would make his way towards his kitchen. Itachi followed along.

Naruto's apartment wasn't half bad in Itachi's standards. The boy had a copius amount of money, especially since his last, most successful mission of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto had insisted in staying in this part of Konoha, though most people couldn't figure out why. Itachi knew that Naruto had stayed because this was the only place he felt okay in. It's not like someone could get used to publicity so fast... and Naruto was gaining steady popularity.

Most people hadn't really liked Naruto's existence at first, of course not. He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune's retainer, a monster, a burden. Most people shunned and feared the poor boy. But, recently, because of his wonderful deeds, Naruto was beginning to look more like a heaven-send. Not only was he strong and kind, he was hot to boot. Why deal with Sasuke Uchiha, someone who wouldn't even waste their breath on you, when Naruto Uzumaki, a kind, ever-talking hottie was willing to help you carry your groceries home? Naruto wasn't used to this and had gained a shy side once the attention he had always been seeking was placed on him.

"I don't know... that's a hard question. How about... hmmm... never?" Naruto replied, opening his refrigerator and glancing at Itachi. "I'm sure you're hungry?" the blonde smiled sweetly, his eyes closing in his happiness. Itachi stared at him.

"I don't think you can cook what I'm hungry for." the black-haired god answered, suddenly sweeping over to Naruto in one graceful movement.

"Mmm, is that so?" Naruto's voice lowered a bit, sultry look on his face. He placed his nimble hands at the base of his lover's neck and looked into Itachi's sharingan eyes. "What exactly would you like?" he smirked.

"...Fox." Itachi replied, sending shivers along Naruto's back.

"I can do that." the blonde murmured against Itachi's lips. He pushed their pink lips together and let Itachi explore his awaiting mouth with an expert tongue.

"Mmm." Naruto moaned into the kiss as Itachi pinned Naruto against the refrigerator. Their bodies touched and melded into a perfect fit. Itachi's heightening arousal was apparent to Naruto as the dangerous male pressed against him.

"Ita-Itachi..." the blonde gasped at the contact and let the older male kiss butterflies down his soft neck. "Wha... What if someone comes over?"

"They will be scared away by screaming." Itachi claimed and picked Naruto up, the boy's legs around his waist, chests touching, arousals rubbing against each other. A groan filled the air.

"_Fuck_."

"Exactly."

----------

"Good Kami, I've lost my mind." Naruto muttered to himself as he took a shower the following morning. He could barely stand without supporting himself and the sticky substance spattered on his inner thighs and stomach was hard to scrub off. "...it was good though..."

"Aha! Point proven! I'm talking to myself, so, therefore, I've gone completely mad!"

"But then again, talking to yourself isn't uncommon... especially with meditation and planning... shit."

"But I'm not planning or meditating."

"SO I'M RIGHT- _or!-_ maybe I just need more sleep."

The blonde washed himself thoroughly before turning the now-cold water off and rubbing himself dry with a fluffy towel. His body was covered with little love bites here and there and a soft smile graced his features. He was completely satiated.

_Growl_

Okay, so not _completely_, but... mostly.

"Let's see... let's seeee...What to eat this beautiful Saturday morning...?" the kyuubi-vessel grinned as he opened the cabinet doors.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen.... cheese ramen, beef ramen, egg ramen, miso ramen...bread... moldy bread... moldy ramen... annnnd how about chicken ramen?" Naruto pulled the instant ramen from the shelf, ripped open the top, poured some water in, and stuck it in the microwave oven. "Now to wait."

_Bing_

"Itadakimasu!!"

_Ding-dong_

"Ooooor I could wait some more." Naruto set his ramen on the counter and headed for the front door. When he got there he looked out his peep hole to find Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai waiting outside. He smiled widely and opened his double locks to let his precious people in.

"Hey guys, come in." Naruto happily watched his family make themselves at home.

"Hey Naruto, I smell ramen." Sakura, a green eyed, pink haired bombshell greeted as she sat on Naruto's couch.

"Yeah, do you want some?" the blonde inquired enthusiastically.

"Do I ever want any, you goofball?"

"No, just thought I'd ask. What about you guys?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sai. Sai grinned, but refused, as did Kakashi.

"There are better--"

"-alternatives than Ramen... I knoooooow." Naruto whined at his teacher. "It's just. so. delicious." Naruto's eyes sparkled for a semi-second before he scarfed his noodles down at lightning speed.

"Naruto, how do you eat all that bad food and not gain a pound? That's not fair at all." Sakura whined, now standing beside him at the kitchen counter. She plopped down on a stool, head falling to the counter with a 'thud.'

"Aww, Sakura, what are you going on about? You're perfectly fine. And when I say fine, I mean _fine_. You're pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself." Naruto smiled widely, noodle falling down his chin.

"And you're... gross, Naruto." Sakura giggled as Naruto slurped the noodle into his mouth. "But thanks, I'm glad you think so."

"Hey... Sakura?" Naruto asked suddenly, making Sakura glance at him in concern. There was that serious voice he used when he was about to ask something very un-Naruto like. Sakura, personally, hated these questions. They were always so deep and revealing... it was rather upsetting.

"Aa?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"How are you dealing with Sasuke being back?"

Silence.

Kakashi and Sai, who had been talking in the back, went completely quiet, waiting for Sakura's response.

"W-well... ummmm... F-fine I guess. I haven't really talked to him... yet." Sakura looked off, bright blush on her face. It wasn't that she was afraid or anything... she just wasn't ready for that type of confrontation yet. Of course, Sasuke hadn't really come to talk to her either, so why should she be making special time to go see him? She was busy. "What about you, Naruto, how are _you _dealing with it?"

Apparently Naruto hadn't been expecting that, given his circumstances with Sasuke were different than Sakura's, because he spit his ramen clean across the room. He turned to face her, serious look on his beautiful face.

"To tell you the truth, Sakura, it's very suffocating having him around. I talked to him yesterday..." At this point, Kakashi and Sai made their way to the counter where Naruto and Sakura sat, "... and he... said he was...sorry."

Sai rubbed Naruto's back gently, smiling at him softly... or... what he thought was a smile and looked more like his face was twitching. Still, Naruto could tell the difference and he smiled back.

"I... told him I needed more time. Of course I didn't tell him that I needed more time to get over my love for him..."

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura lamented as she threw her arms around him. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Naruto amended and pushed Sakura away, looking at her with a nice grin on his lips. She accepted it and looked at Kakashi, who nodded. The blonde looked at his almost empty ramen bowl. "Well, it's not that I still love him anymore... I mean... I do... but... It's so different. It's like I can't even think of him as the same person, you know? Like he left behind the real Sasuke and that's the one I'll always love. But he's there in front of me and he_ is _the real Sasuke, so I love him... but... Oh damnit, I can't explain it."

"We all loved him, Naruto-" Kakashi began.

"I didn't love chicken head-"

"-Except Sai and it's going to take a long time to get over it. I'm sure we'll never ever feel the same for Sasuke as we did before-"

"I will-"

"-But we must continue on. Sasuke, however cruel he was, needs acceptance lest he leave again. We can't have that happening, can we?"

"I think it's a great idea." Sai blinked. Kakashi narrowed his stare at Sai, reprimanding him for interrupting his whole awesome forgiveness speech.

"Yeah, Naruto, think about all of our hard work." Sakura concurred and took a bite of Naruto's ramen.

...

"So, yeah, I still think Sasuke should leave."

"Sai!"

--------------------


	2. The Importance of Being Intelligent

†**Y**_our _**S**_ins_** I**_nto_** M**_e_†

**b**_y: _**S**_tupefiedNarutard_

_**NOTES: **__DADDY COULDN'T BE ALL WRONG. AND MY MOMMA MADE ME LEARN THIS SOOOONNNG. __**Although it pains me to write anything about ItaSasu, since I despise it (sorry to those who like it, I just hate Sasuke), it goes along with the story and it's only implied... kinda. **_**Ahh, this also has a lot of cuss words, because, unfortunately, I have a sailor's mouth.**

**Funny quote to make you laugh: **_Join the Army! Visit exotic places, meet strange people, then kill them._

**Disclaimer: **There was this guy, right? And he was beautiful. But that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I don't own Naruto... or DOES IT? DUN DUN DUN.

Does anyone read all these notes? Ooh! Um... Answer this question if you do: Do you know the muffin man?

_**Summary**_:_ Sasuke Uchiha was always a nosy person. He wanted to know who, what, when, where, and how every time something turned up. What happens when curiosity kills the cat?[M] [ItaNaru] [Onesided SasuNaru] [Implied ItaSasu] [YAOI]_

_**Extended Summary:**__ Sasuke finds an ancient scroll that lets a person trade bodies with another for a whole week. The person's soul in said body is transferred to the scroll obtainee's own body. Sasuke decides Naruto is the only one who could ever obtain a secret, so he switches with him. Oh, but is he sorry he ever did _that.

* * *

**C**_hapter _**O**_ne: _**T**_he_** I**_mportance _**O**_f_** B**_eing _**I**_ntelligent_

"Happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know." -Ernest Hemingway×

* * *

Sasuke motherfuckin' Uchiha was puzzled.

And a Uchiha puzzled was not a happy one. See, Uchihas were known for their beautiful intelligence, astounding strength, and a ravenous appetite for even more of the two. And so, with Sasuke being puzzled as he was, we can only infer that _his_ dying need to figure out whatever was puzzling him was eating away at his brain cells, thus making him less intelligent. This entity that had him at a loss of thought was an object recently put in the spotlight.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde's outburst had severely stunned him to say the least. There he was pouring his heart out and Naruto was rejecting the thing the kyuubi vessel seemed to have wanted the most. Sasuke was just befuddled at the fact that Naruto seemed to have changed more than he let on. The blonde was less temperamental, of course, and he'd changed his outfit, yes... His hair had gained a few highlights, his muscles were taut, his eyes were tinted red, and he ate less ramen, but that just wasn't what Sasuke wanted to know.

_ What else are you hiding_? Sasuke mused to himself as he watched Naruto conversing with an old lady. The cranky old bitch wouldn't talk to him this morning, but for Naruto she seemed to be gushing. The blonde's bright smile seemed to have snared her as quickly as it snared the younger women in the village.

"Don't worry, Minawo-baa-chan, I'll make sure to shamelessly advertise your store as much as possible. It truly is one of the only places I trust to get my scroll-making supplies."

"Yes, I know, Naruto. You keep my humble business going! I don't want to be a hassle to you- don't worry about me."

"Oh, nonsense. You kept me going during my scroll training sessions with Ten-Ten. If it hadn't been for your cheap prices, I wouldn't have eaten at all and lost all my strength. It would have been much harder to learn... Don't worry about it Minawo-baa-chan, okay? You'll be back to your quota in no time!"

The old lady seemed completely satiated. "Yes, Naruto-dono. Thank you so much!"

Naruto's smiled reflected the sunlight.

Sasuke turned away, not willing to be caught staring_. He's hiding something_. Sasuke was so sure of it.

So sure of it that he was willing to bet his entire estate.

"Naruto-chaaaan!" Sasuke's peripheral vision caught sight of Ino Yamanaka, the Yamanaka Flower Shop owner and an old childhood... acquaintance. She had stunning baby blue eyes, bleach blonde hair, and a lithe, but curvish figure. Naruto smiled brightly and waved once, waiting for Ino to catch up to him.

"So, Naruto-chan, I heard you're being tested as an ANBU Black OPs team squad leader!" Ino rambled excitedly. Sasuke's ears perked at this... Since when would Naruto be a suitable enough candidate to lead a team?

"Goddamnit. Did Kakashi-sensei tell you that? I'm gunna kill him! I told him not to-" Ino giggled.

"I don't know how it got out, but I heard it from Hinata-chan. She's excited for you too! Man... Naruto you've grown up so fast!" Ino spazzed, hugging her blonde friend tightly. He scratched the back of his head and laughed softly.

"I know." Naruto supplied, smiling wider. He really had grown fast- at least faster than what people had imagined from _him._ He was the Kyuubi vessel, after all. Number one prankster of Konohagakure!

"So when's it happening?" the kunoichi inquired, letting go of her friend.

"Aa- In a month or two. Everything has been set up and everything... and I'll be able to train a little bit more before that time so..." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke didn't have a chance to look away this time. Blue eyes bore into his and the ex-traitor almost flinched at the persecution in his eyes. _You have no right to look at me_, he felt they were saying to him, but he didn't look away, never one to back down.

Ino caught the blonde's intense stare and noticed Sasuke. She frowned and pulled on Naruto's sleeve. They should go somewhere that wasn't so... open... Anyone could hear.

The blonde was silently thankful to Ino. She kept talking as she pulled him away and he was so glad she had such wonderful instincts. He would have been there forever, just trying to decipher the different flashes of emotions in Sasuke's eyes. He saw the usual cold exterior, something his brother could pull off constantly... but Sasuke was still different, still had trouble masking thoughts of sadness or rage, pleasure or pain. He could definitely pull off smug.

Ino's incessant rambling calmed Naruto a bit and he continued to smile and nod, barely registering what she was saying...

_What would Sasuke think... if he found out about Itachi and I?_ Naruto wondered silently. _What would _anybody _think?_

_I shouldn't even be seeing him. He's after Kyuubi... he killed the entire Uchiha clan... he's a missing nin... But... he understands... everything that no one even begins to comprehend. He's... been there. Always there._

Ino glanced at Naruto and looked away guiltily. Maybe if she hadn't been so mean to him before, he wouldn't be so hung up over Sasuke, who was practically the only person to treat him as a friend. Well, to treat him... like... Sasuke could ever treat someone he called "friend."

Oh, why hadn't she been smarter as a youngun?

"...Again." the stoic voice sounded off and Naruto's muscled tensed in anticipation, eyes dilating as he calculated his next move. He carefully thought it out and quickly executed a high kick, swinging his other leg up so that he was suspended in air by the sheer force in which he threw himself. His opponent grabbed both feet, but Naruto expected such and let his hands hit the ground, twisting his legs in a powerful motion that sent Itachi flying into the nearest tree.

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed, hand over his mouth. He ran quickly to Itachi's body, looking at his face. He met red eyes and an amused smile.

"Much better. Now come," the blackette pulled Naruto to fall on top of him, Naruto's arm on one side of his body, chests touching, Naruto's legs off to the side. He stole a kiss, then two, then looked up into those ocean blue eyes, wondering at the depths of them.

In all of his life, Itachi had never met someone as complex and simple as Naruto Uzumaki. He was an enigma in himself, a puzzle that was already solved, waiting to be figured out. But that puzzle was ever-changing, never the same picture twice. And Itachi was so thankful he had it to himself. He had found Naruto at the worst time, a point in his life where he was hurting and confused. Itachi was there to make it better, to show him he was... loved.

And Itachi _loved_ Naruto Uzumaki. With his very soul. His whole existence was based off of Naruto and to finally get to know the boy had only enflamed Itachi more.

"What are you thinking, Itachi?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering why the missing-nin was letting his emotions show.

"I was thinking about my feelings for you, Naruto." Itachi said suddenly, staring deeply into the boys eyes and catching him completely off-guard. But as Naruto returned the gaze he knew he felt the same. What had happened that had made their connection so deep? Was it the understanding? Was it companionship? The danger of getting caught that kept them loving one another? Who had said those words first? Neither could recall. Was it in the throes of passion, or a day like this?

It took a _lot_ to get Itachi to open up like that, for him to be able to openly express his love. Hell, it had taken years to make the man actually _feel_ anything. He had been so numb when Naruto met him that Naruto wondered how he had survived. But Naruto was hard-headed and got his way with lots of patience and obnoxious speeches. The blonde speculated that he was the only person to ever see Itachi for who he really was. He was actually very funny, kind, and smart... when not trying to kill people or hide his thoughts in hate. When Itachi had made a move it had been a shock, but Naruto hadn't rejected him... That was still something the blonde would never quite understand himself.

"I love you too, Itachi." Naruto answered finally, kissing his lover adoringly. Itachi brought his rough hands to grasp the back of Naruto's neck, making the teen mewl in contentment. They pulled each other closer, relishing in the company. After battling each other with their tongues, Naruto pulled back, breathless. "...but you must go soon, because I know someone is going to be looking for me."

"Let them look..." Itachi mumbled against the blonde's plump lips, running his tongue across his bottom lip, biting it softly and pulling.

"Dash noh gunna go down we-ull." Naruto tried to get out, but his lip was being taken captive and he couldn't speak correctly. He finally gave in and kissed his lover once more, passion flaring with each erratic heartbeat against his rib cage. "Itachi, please." Naruto gasped, pushing away completely, blushing crimson. Itachi said nothing, a light smile on his countenance.

"As you wish, my sneaky fox. But if I catch you cheating on me, I'll have to punish you wickedly," he said as got up and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Perv."

"Not as much as you, Mr. Icha Icha editor."

"H-how did you...?"

"I saw the script on your desk."

"Is that where I left it...?" Naruto looked off in thought and Itachi looked bemusedly at him.

"Yes, that's where you left it. Now, let me up, you fiend, or I'll have to yell, 'Rape!'"

"You can't rape the willing."

"Oh yes you can."

"... I'm not sure I want to know."

Itachi smirked and sat up, Naruto falling into a sitting position as well. "Well..." Naruto began, looking off into the distance. "... I guess I shoul-" but Naruto's lips were sealed with a pair of rough, but soft lips. Naruto closed his eyes, eyelids fluttering. He wrapped his muscled arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him down again. The blackette bit and licked, kissed Naruto's jaw line, nipped at his neck. He kissed the shell of his ear, making Naruto giggle a bit at the tickling sensation. Rough hands roamed over a taut stomach, circling around pert nipples and pinching, making Naruto mewl and arch up. Itachi growled in contentment, suckling Naruto's neck to leave his mark. He bit down harshly, Naruto's breath catching, eyes shooting open.

"Ita..." he began, but couldn't get out because he was gasping. Itachi licked at the partial wound, smiling against Naruto's neck.

"Itachi... aww, not again! Now I have to wear that stupid turtle neck and it's what degrees outside?"

"Hmm, sorry." Itachi began chuckling, but suddenly disappeared and all that was left was the sound of his sarcastic humor.

"Next time, Itachi... oh ho ho ho. Next time."

"What have you been _eating_?" Kakashi panted, bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm, ramen... moldy ramen..."

"I think it's the mold, Kakashi-sensei." Sai commented from his place in the sidelines. "It's radioactive."

"I'm thinking so too. Since when do you get this good?"

"I've been practicing, Kakashi-sensei... You just don't appreciate my efforts." Naruto sniffled, sticking his nose in the air. Sakura giggled, hand over her mouth. Her green eyes flared with happiness as she watched her teammates bicker noisily. This was how it was supposed to be all along.

"Wait! I remember now! Kakashi, did you tell Hinata I was going to try out for ANBU position?"

"Hmm, I don't really recall..."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he glared at his sensei. "What the crap, old man? That's supposed to be totally secret!"

"And yet you're announcing it in front of Sai and Sakura. Yep, totally secret."

"I trust them with my life!" Naruto all but snarled and Kakashi's eye turned into an upside U.

"You're going to be ANBU, Naruto? That's really great!" Sakura said excitedly, Sai nodding happily beside her. "I mean... really an ANBU? Gosh... you're gonna have so many missions since we're so short on personnel there... Will you get to hang with us like always, though?"

"Of course. I'll execute my missions so quickly you won't even know I was missing."

"Until you get a mission that requires you to stay gone for months."

"I'll reduce that number to weeks."

"I could reduce it to days."

"Do you want to fight, old man!"

"I'm waiting."

"ARGH!"

"You fight like an old woman."

"This old woman will send you into the next world, old man!"

Sakura held her side in pain and stifled another guffaw. She watched her sensei and teammate battle it out like little girls, relishing in their secret grins. But really, she was trying not to think about something else. She was thinking about Sasuke. Yes, a foolish thing to think about, since it brought her old wounds to the surface and dipped them in rubbing alcohol. She wondered if he had completely lost the old Sasuke in him, replaced it with the dark, sinister Uchiha that always had torn him in two just thinking about. She didn't want Sasuke to be like Itachi, cold and ruthless. She was happy he'd stopped going after his older brother, for whatever reason. She knew it _must_ have been because of Naruto. He had always been able to reach Sasuke in a way that others hadn't. And Sasuke had been the same for Naruto.

When Sasuke had left... Naruto had been _devastated_. He might have put on that smile and promised to get Sasuke back, but Jiraiya had reported to Tsunade, who gossiped with Shizune and Sakura, that Naruto's depression had been heart-breaking. The boy had barely possessed a flame when they started out. He didn't really put his all into training, he barely ate... he didn't even want to celebrate his birthday. What really got Sakura, though, was Naruto's slow recovery from depression. Maybe it was being away from Konoha, such a memory filled, love forsaken place of broken dreams. But Jiraiya had said that Naruto had first appeared very alarmed and paranoid about everything, like he wasn't telling Jiraiya something that he should have. When Jiraiya touched his shoulder, Naruto had punched him once, as if scared.

Then Naruto's paranoia turned into expectation. It was like a complete switch. First, he was freaked when Jiraiya touched him, then hopeful when Jiraiya scared him! It was all very weird to hear, but great when the white-haired sennin reported that Naruto's smile looked happier than ever, not so fake.

"...Sakuraaa!" Naruto's boisterous voice broke into her daydreaming and she smiled at Naruto, pushing his face away from hers with her palm on his forehead.

"You dork, I'm right in front of you," she responded, glaring slightly. Naruto grinned again, happy she was out of her stupor. Sometimes Sakura did that...

"Well, I'm hungry! I vote Kakashi pays for lunch," the blonde's stomach growled in response

"No way. I won't have any money left to pay rent."

"I'll treat!" said an obnoxious voice from the group's left and Kakashi winced. Naruto turned to find Gai standing there with Lee, TenTen, and Neji.

"Dude, really?"

"Yes... Dude!" Gai pointed his reflector-teeth at the group, momentarily blinding them. Lee was standing beside him, smiling adoringly. Both of them held up their signature thumbs up and Naruto yipped, pulling Sakura with him.

"Wait, why do _I_ have to go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because Lee is obsessed with you, mmkay, let's go." Naruto grinned and dragged Sakura along.

The group soon made it to a little restaurant called Ichiban and they all settled around a table, joking and laughing, Team Kakashi and Team Gai.

"So I said... I said... Don't you touch my spandex!" Gai started laughing obnoxiously, as did Lee, while Neji rolled his eyes, TenTen shaking her head. Naruto stared, not really knowing whether to laugh or not. Sakura facepalmed, while Kakashi was too busy reading IchaIcha to pay attention to anything that Gai was saying. Sai was smiling happily.

"But, in all seriousness, I didn't just bring you four here to admire my humor. I have something I need to talk to you about, straight from Tsunade's office." Kakashi immediately put his book down, looking serious. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed a little, wondering what possibly could have happened.

"Naruto... this directly involves you."

Sakura looked worriedly over at Naruto, watching the blonde's reaction. He was suddenly very serious, blue eyes shining with anticipation.

"It seems Akatsuki has decided to make their move... they are organizing attacks on villages, with only one or two different members of the organization. They... they uh... they are removing demon containers from the villages... in what we think is an attempt to harness the demon's powers. They aren't close to Konoha yet, not by a landslide, but it's possible they are planning to come here in the next few years. None of the demon holder's have come back. No one can retrieve the victims of the attacks because no one knows where the Akatsuki is located."

Naruto's face contorted into shock. _Strange_, Sakura thought, _You would believe he'd be angry, instead of shocked. This is weird._ Suddenly, Naruto snapped out of his shock, shaking his head. He looked like he was a bit in denial.

"But he would have..," Naruto stopped talking and suddenly stood. "I-i... need some time to think about this. Please let's reschedule talking about this until tomorrow. Thank you, Gai-san." The blonde grabbed his orange and black jacket and walked out quickly, not even saying goodbye. Sakura met Kakashi's eyes, then Sai's. There was something Naruto wasn't telling them...

From the corner, a quiet figure sat, thinking about the situation.

"Who would have told you what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked aloud, not to know the answer... or would he?

* * *

He knew he would get himself into deep trouble if he was caught attempting to steal this. But security had been lax with the decrease in criminal activity. Not everyone was aware of the situation with the Akatsuki, so there was nothing, not Orochimaru, not a rogue ninja, that had threatened the newly strengthened Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves had flourished under Tsunade's care, a healer in all aspects. People were again joyous and carefree, the city having been rebuilt after the attack from Orochimaru and his lackeys when the Sandaime had sacrificed himself and died.

If you asked Sasuke motherfuckin' Uchiha, Konoha was being too leisurely. No one would know for sure the plans of the Akatsuki, no matter how many times you spied on them. It was impossible. There would have to be a spy within the ranks and that was impossible... the Akatsuki were so secretive, no one had spotted one unless they were engaged in combat they themselves started.

But all of this information was good for Sasuke, because that meant breaking into the forbidden scrolls would be so easy it was almost laughable. Slipping swiftly into the window without a sound, Sasuke crawled slowly to the cabinet that was undoubtedly stamped with easily broken seals. This was basic stuff, even Naruto, before he was even a Genin, opened the same exacts seals with no problems. Reaching the cabinet, Sasuke silently opened the doors without any effort and dismissed any alarms, protective seals, and traps he encountered. His eyes darted across the many rows of forbidden scrolls, looking for a specific seal, before finally resting on the seal of a black dragon. Grabbing the seal, he knew he'd have to go out a different way then he'd come in, which was by window. Pressing an ear against the door, Sasuke listened to the sounds of ninja standing guard. One was humming to himself softly, breathing relaxed... he had no idea Sasuke was in the forbidden scroll room.

There was another guard down the hall, his heartbeat was pattering quickly, which meant he was completely on guard. Sasuke could not make any mistakes. He'd have to subdue and quiet the guard humming to himself just outside the door with as little sound as possible so that the guard down the hall would not alert anyone or hear it himself. It was a simple enough situation, but any sounds out of the ordinary would finish Sasuke. And where would they put Sasuke, an ex-missing nin. sided with Orochimaru, with a forbidden scroll in the small pack on his back?

Thinking over his options, Sasuke thought dropping his heartbeat to the same level as the humming man, opening the door nonchalantly so as not to surprise the man, taking advantage of his moment of stupefication and finding a point of sleep on his body, would be his best option.

Thirty seconds later and Sasuke was out of the building and down the road, a sleeping man resting against the wall in the hall he was previously in.

Walking without worry, Sasuke thought about what he was about to do. It was a total violation of Naruto's privacy, and a complete vialation of any trust Naruto had for Sasuke, if he had any. Naruto had told Sasuke to give him time... Sasuke didn't _have_ time... none of them had time. What if Naruto was in trouble and wasn't saying anything as a proud protector of Konoha? Sasuke wondered if he should have worried about it, because he was sure that Naruto wouldn't appreciate his nosey behavior. Yet he couldn't help but want to have Naruto completely safe and totally _his_.

The black haired ninja regretted his choices, his prideful, vengeful behavior. His brother's taunts had fueled a 12-year-old fire and he hadn't known any better... but he had known better. He had known that he tried to kill Naruto and Naruto had never forgiven him... not yet. Would he ever... if he went through with this plan? Sasuke wasn't sure, but he'd be willing to do anything to figure out what Naruto's problem was.

What was with the reaction in the ramen shop? Naruto hadn't been angry, like he should have been—_would _have been— if he were okay. Instead, Naruto's shock and cryptic question ate away at Sasuke's curiosity and worry like nothing else. It seemed as if Naruto's emotions had been all wrong lately... someone needed to change that.

* * *

Not too long, but something to update with. My, oh, my how growing up changes everything. Graduation in a few weeks. Gah, I'm old.


End file.
